dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas
The Osamodas or Osamodas' Whip class is strongly based on summoning.They are believed to have the strongest of the 12 gods. Characteristics Note that the characteristics of the Osamodas character does not affect any of the characteristics of the creatures he/she summons. Instead, their HP and damage are increased by 1% per level of the summoner. The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Intelligence - The primary element of the Osamodas arsenal is Fire, so a high Intelligence is recommended. The intelligence bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100, 2 until 200, 3 until 300, 4 until 400, and 5 for anything above. The primary spell boosted by this stat is Punch of the Crackler. This characteristic comes in handy especially if you use an Osamodas' attack to finish off an enemy, such as Ghostly Claw at low levels or Punch of the Crackler at a higher level. This stat would also affect the healing you do with Animal Healing. * Vitality - Vitality is a recommended stat for the thoughtful summoner. The only thing that allows the Osamodas' summons to dominate the field is the will of their master. When the master is dead, the summons die along with him. This build is quite popular for summoners who want to rely more on their summons than their attack spells. These bonuses always cost 1 characteristic point. Other characteristics: * Agility - Not a particularly recommended stat for Osamodas. It can increase the chance of escaping from a monster, but a true summoning master knows to stay well away from such dangerous creatures. * Strength - Not particularly recommended, Strength boosts Earth and Neutral attacks, which will be the element of most beginning hammers. However, relying on weapons is foolish when the true power of Osamodas are in the creatures they control. * Chance - Not recommended. Although they do get one Water-elemental spell later on, stay away from this stat. * Wisdom - Not recommended for this or any other class. Use scrolls of Wisdom and equipment to boost this stat instead of stat points gained from level increases. Osamodas' get a 0.4 bonus to hammers, and a 0.2 bonus to wands. See Damage: Class modifiers for details Class spells The class spells available to members of the Osamodas class are: Builds The builds suggested for this class are: These are the good builds. * Osamodas/Vitality **Note: This build mentions 7, -23 a good spot for leveling off of tofus. Yet, as of the May '06 update, mobs have changed, and thus these tofus are mixed with varying flowers (such as demonic roses). Feel free to still attempt these mobs, yet know that this change has happened. * Osamodas/Intelligence * Osamodas/Practical (a detailed Int/Vit build guide) * Osamodas/intelligence2 (a new build for int based osas) Listed below are less effective builds often used by beginners; they are ineffective in the long run. * Osamodas/Mixed * Osamodas/chance * Osamodas/Tofu/Intelligence * osamodas/lashing claw/joes style These are builds that havn't been rated yet: * Osamodas/Boost * Osamodas/Mixed 2 * Osamodas/Tofu Ruler * Osamodas/Meat sheild * Osamodas/Strength * Osamodas/Vitality * Osamodas/chance/joes style * Osamodas/intelligence2 A FAQ about Osamodas' spells and hunting places. * A Osamodas FAQ by Tarquin-Mitzi Dopple Exp Training dopple The lower level dopples are not very difficult. The higher level ones, however, can be troublesome. Starting at level 60, the dopple has a strong punch of the crackler, coupled with good ranged attacks and summons. If he summons a prespic, it's imperitive that you kill it. I've found that staying as far away as possible and tofu spamming yields the best results. This leads to a fairly long fight, but certainly one that's winnable. Having a leveled whip makes the fights far easier. I have no experience with this, but I have heard that having a level 5 prespic of your own makes the fights easier. Nevertheless, the dopple has strong enough ranged attacks to kill the prespic in one hit. Trivia Reading osamodas backwards gives "sadomaso" which means Sadistic Masochist and Osas seem to have a liking in pain for pleasure.. The osamodas god is believed to be the most powerful god. Sado Maso also is a name for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. Thus relating to there move whip and there ability to summon powerful creatures. Category:Class